Stan Pines
|image = GrunkleStan.png |first = Tourist Trapped |voice = Alex Hirsch |inspiration = Grandpa Hirsch |fullname = Stanford Pineshttps://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/224722469603381250 |alias = Grunkle Stan Stanley |personality = Sly, gruff, miser |birthday = In his 60s |occupation = Owner of Mystery Shack |alliance = Mystery Shack |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Dipper Pines (great nephew) Mabel Pines (great niece) Phil (nephew) |friends = Wendy, Soos |enemies = 'Lil Gideon, Bud Gleeful |likes = Making money; drama/romance movies |dislikes = Showing affection;losing the remote |powers = Selling items to naive tourists, tourist trapping |quote = "When life gives you lemons, call them 'yellow oranges' and sell them for double the price."}} Stanford "Stan" Pines, better known as Grunkle Stan, is Mabel and Dipper's sly great-uncle. He runs the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap full of questionable oddities. When he's giving tours or sleeping on the couch, Dipper and Mabel are usually sneaking out to explore the town’s secrets. Dipper and Mabel also got two things from the shack, Dipper's blue pine tree hat and a grappling hook for Mabel. History Sometime during the month of June , Stan's great niece and nephew were sent from Piedmont, CaliforniaIn the theme song opening, Dipper's bag says Piedmont on it. Also, Dipper is based on creator Alex Hirsch who is from Piedmont, California. to stay with him for the summer. Stan immediately puts them to work in his house-turned tourist trap, the Mystery Shack. He has a secret door behind the vending machine in house, where he may be hiding something. Grunkle Stan also has a very large crush on Lazy Susan, as revealed in Dipper vs. Manliness. Personality Dipper and Mabel's great-uncle, Grunkle Stan, is a gruff and miserly salesman who has finally managed to set up shop in a town with enough unsuspecting customers to sell his worthless knickknacks. His flair for showmanship is oddly hypnotizing, and thus he is able to make money by peddling the bogus trinkets and baubles in his store. His work ethic is mainly driven by his desire to make money, so when he's not generating an income, he's usually at home watching television. Even though he sends the twins on unpredictable and outrageous errands, he always has their best interests at heart and loves them unconditionally. Meanwhile, when he isn't busy trying to make a quick buck from his unsuspecting customers, Grunkle Stan guards his own secret that might hold the key to unlocking the mystery of Gravity Falls. Physical appearance Grunkle Stan has gray hair that is rarely seen, often being covered by a maroon fez hat with a golden crescent moon. While running the Mystery Shack he is seen wearing a tuxedo with a red tie, as well as his trademark hat. When he is not running the Mystery Shack he is wearing his old white tank, and just his blue striped underwear. Appearances Trivia *Grunkle Stan has a tattoo of an arrow piercing a heart on his back, extremely similar to the sign found in 3 and the image on Robbie's hoodie. *He has been to jail in Colombia. *Grunkle Stan is continuously seen running away with stuff. Gallery Quotes References Category:Main characters Category:Gravity Falls residents Category:Males Category:Mystery Shack employees